


Quarantine Times

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quarantine Life, Slice of Life, lots of muffins, there were muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Aoi and Kai are stuck in quarantine.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE)
Kudos: 20





	Quarantine Times

The first breeze of spring blew Aoi’s unkempt hair into his eyes as he leaned back against the railing of their balcony. The weather was the only saving grace during his fiasco. At least they could enjoy being outside a little bit. Through the open balcony doors he could see his boyfriend moving around the kitchen. Unlike himself, who was happy to have some time at home and didn’t have a problem finding things to occupy his time, Kai was about ten seconds away from losing his shit. Even the first few days of quarantine had been too much for him and now that they’d been under for almost a month the drummer was like a time bomb. 

This was the fourth time in five days that Kai had deep cleaned their kitchen after a round of baking. If he kept it up like this much longer Aoi was going to have to resort to sweatpants over skinny jeans. He couldn’t eat one more cookie or muffin. Kai had to be stopped! And yet...Aoi couldn’t bring himself to tell him he needed to find something else to do. Not when baking seemed to be the only thing besides cleaning that kept the other man calm. 

Kai’s breakdown hadn’t been out of the blue. The end of the first week had been the worst and Aoi had known it was only a matter of time before things went sideways. There was only so much of their life Kai could control from inside their apartment. Having to cancel the 18th live had been a massive hit to them all but Kai had taken it especially hard. He had too much pent up energy and now there was nowhere to use it. Aoi had tried to distract him, get him to sit down at his drum set and play, but it seemed Kai was too antsy even for that. He had to have a clear mind to play and his was anything but clear. Aoi had woken up the first morning of the second week to find his boyfriend sitting behind his drums on the floor, face buried in his knees. Kai had tried to play it off that he was just tired but Aoi knew better. They’d spent most of the day right there on the floor, neither of them saying a word, the silence only broken by Kai’s sniffs as he tried to keep himself from crying again. It had sufficiently broken Aoi’s heart. The next day he’d started trying to plan out things Kai could do during the day to keep him busy. 

“Yuu?”

His name being called from inside brought Aoi out of his head and back to reality. He stubbed the rest of his half forgotten cigarette out in the ashtray and went inside. Kai had an empty plastic container in his hand and looked like he was holding a pet that had just died. Sometimes when he looked so sad like this Aoi forgot just how old they were. All he could see was the not even twenty-one year old kid that had joined their band all those years ago. Kai had grown older and more confident but he really hadn’t changed that much, at least from Aoi’s perspective. 

“Yuta? What’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

Kai held the container out towards him. “It’s gone. I...used all the flour and now it’s gone.”

Aoi gently took the flour container from his hands and set it on the counter before turning back to his boyfriend. “It’s not  _ all  _ gone.” He said, ruffling Kai’s soft brown hair and watching the flour fall from the strands. “See? I think you were saving most of it in your hair.” Kai huffed but didn’t smile at his joke. “It’s okay baby. Really. We’ll just have someone deliver more with our grocery order. You’ll be back to fattening me up with muffins by tomorrow evening. Sound good?”

That Kai did chuckle at. “You’re right. I can wait. I’ll just find something else to do. I guess I could wash the towels from the ba-”

“How about you go take a shower and get the flour out of your hair? I’ll make you a good breakfast while you’re in there.” Aoi interjected. The bath towels had been washed just yesterday. 

Kai rolled his eyes. “Yuu, do you remember last October? My birthday? My  _ 38th  _ birthday?”

“Of course I remember your birthday. Why?”

“Because I’m not a child. You don’t have to baby me. I can take care of myself.”

Aoi shrugged. “I know that. But I also know that you always take such good care of me and you’re having a hard time right now. So why don’t you let me return the favor? I enjoy babying you. You are my baby.” He finished, poking the drummer’s cheek and causing him to flash a smile with all the intensity of the sun. 

“Stop it. You’re so cheeky. Okay, I’ll go wash up. Speaking of hair though, are you planning on cutting yours anytime soon?”

“No, I’m not going to try it myself. It’ll just have to get long. Why? Do you want me to keep it short?”

Aoi caught the mischievous sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes even before he spoke. “No, I like it long. It gives me more to pull on.” He said, leaning in and sneakily pressing a kiss to Aoi’s lips before leaving the kitchen. 

For a moment Aoi was too stunned to say anything. Kai was...flirting with him? They hadn’t so much more than kissed goodnight since they’d been put under lockdown and now Kai was flirting? Or was Aoi imagining things? Maybe it was wishful thinking. After all, it had been almost a month since they’d been together Aoi couldn’t be blamed for being hopeful. Before Kai could get too far, Aoi caught him in the hallway and took his chance, grabbing his arm.

“Wait, Yutaka. You uh, you cut up all that fruit yesterday and I’ve got a bottle of champagne I’ve been keeping for something special. Why don’t we take a bath together after your shower? Just relax for a while.”

Kai’s expression changed, brows drawn in a frown. “I don’t know, Yuu. I’m not sure it would be so relaxing right now. I think I’ll just take a shower and find something to do. You haven’t played in a few days, why don’t you go to the studio? I’ll come find you when I’m done.” 

Ah, wishful thinking it was then. 

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want. I’ll be in the studio then.” Aoi said, reaching out to squeeze his arm before letting him go. It killed him not to argue. It felt like though they were stuck in the apartment together, they’d never been further apart. Was Kai simply so anxious that he didn’t want to be close to him? What the hell was going on? 

Whatever the problem was, Aoi wasn't going to push him. He didn't want to put any unnecessary stress on Kai if he could help it. So instead of arguing like he truly wanted too, Aoi headed downstairs to their small studio and picked up his black acoustic. He didn't feel like working on new music for the band but fiddling around and playing some other songs put him in a better mood. As always he got lost in the music and didn't open his eyes again until Kai's voice reached his ears. 

"I love watching you play. I could watch for hours."

Aoi muted the guitar strings and lifted his head to smile at his boyfriend. His hair was still wet, dripping into the collar of his T-shirt. Over the last few years Aoi had forgotten how much he liked Kai’s hair shorter like this. Not that he minded it long either, but this was cute. He’d changed into a black T-shirt that Aoi was sure belonged to him, not the drummer, but he wasn’t about to complain, and a pair of grey sweats. He looked so comfy and all Aoi wanted to do was cuddle up on the sofa with him. 

“Ah, there are other things I’d rather have my hands on though.” He replied, setting the guitar back in its place. “Come over here.”

Kai frowned at his outstretched hand and completely ignored his order. “Are you hungry? I could make something for a late lunch?”

“Yutaka-” Aoi cut himself off and took a deep breath. He knew that getting angry with the drummer would do more harm than good. Kai would shut down completely and that’s not what he wanted. When he looked back up Kai was fidgeting with the drawstring of his pants, avoiding his gaze. “Yuta, you still love me, right?” He asked quietly.

Kai’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Of course I do. Why would you even ask me that?”

“Because I’m trying to figure out why you don’t want to be close to me. Why won’t you let me touch you? Do you know how much it kills me to fall asleep without you in my arms? Can you just tell me what I’ve done to upset you? I’ll try my best to fix whatever I’ve done.”

Though he tried to hide it, Aoi caught how Kai flinched, his eyes dropping back to the floor. “You haven’t done anything, Yuu. It’s me… I don’t deserve your affections right now. I have been horrible to you lately.”

There it was. Aoi sat back in his chair as understanding dawned on him. This was the one thing about Kai that he hated and it wasn’t the drummer’s fault. Ninety-eight percent of the time Kai was level headed and didn’t let the negative, anxious voices in his head get to him but the other two percent something like this would always happen. If Kai got on this track of self depreciation there was no stopping it. It didn't happen very often but when it did...it was hard to pull him back from that downward spiral. And Aoi  _ hated  _ seeing him like this. Hated that his anxiety would lead him to believe that Aoi didn't love him or that he wasn't good enough for him. That couldn't be further from the truth. 

While Kai's gaze was locked on the floor, Aoi got up and went to him. He managed to get Kai to sit in his chair and kneeled down before him. He brushed brunette strands from the drummer's eyes, offering him a smile that he wouldn't see. 

"Yutaka. Baby, look at me." Aoi whispered, hands coming up to frame Kai's face and force his head up. "You have done nothing wrong. The last few weeks have been rough for us both. Of course all of this has affected you. But it's okay because I'm here. I'm here to take care of you and get you through this just like you have gotten me through every day of the last six years and will continue to for years to come. It's okay for you to be weak for once. But Yuta, you have to let me. You have to talk to me. We will get through this. So tell that other thinking brain of yours to fuck off for awhile so I can hold you and make things better."

Kai finally smiled, chuckling a little. "Thank you for always being here for me Yuu. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You probably wouldn't have that one grey hair." Aoi retorted, leaning in until their noses touched. 

"Hmm. I think I'll keep it then. Is that bath from earlier still an option?"

Aoi couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Of course it is. You go run the water and I'll get the fruit and bubbly. Oh, but don't use one of those glitter bombs again. I looked like a damn Twilight vampire for a week."

His boyfriend frowned as he stood up to follow him from the studio. "What's a Twilight vampire?"

"Er, don't worry about it." Aoi chirped heading back upstairs before Kai could ask anymore questions. They parted so he could enter the kitchen while Kai continued down the hall to their bathroom. He was always so happy they'd opted to buy an apartment with a giant jacuzzi tub. Personally, he loved taking baths to relax and rejuvenate but having one big enough for the two of them was simply delightful. 

From the fridge Aoi grabbed the big, sectioned, bowl of fruit that Kai had meticulously cut up the day before then collected two champagne flutes and the bottle he'd bought to celebrate after their now cancelled live. By the time he was finished the tub was half full and Kai was sitting on the edge trailing his fingers through the sweet scented water. Aoi sat their makeshift lunch down on the edge of the surrounding pedestal.

"You aren't in yet?" He asked, stripping his shirt off. 

Kai just shook his head and made a beckoning motion with his finger. Aoi took the hint, moving to stand between the drummer's knees. He watched with a small smile as Kai closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against his middle for a moment, his fingers coming up to toy with the silver piece of jewelry that dangled from his navel. Honestly Aoi had never thought about putting the piercing back in; felt he was too old for it and maybe too out of shape but Kai had convinced him that if it looked that hot then there was no way he was either of those things. And Aoi loved how his boyfriend seemed to take pleasure in touching the jewelry. No one else would see it so Aoi had conceded. 

"I missed you." The words were whispered against his skin and Aoi pushed his fingers back through Kai's hair, forcing him to look up again. 

"I missed you too." He said, leaning down to press a kiss to those tempting lips. 

A half an hour later, Aoi was sure he'd ascended into heaven. The water was almost too hot but felt amazing as he sat settled back against the end of the tub. They’d devoured a good portion of the fruit and even more of the champagne. Kai's head rested on his shoulder, his hands rubbing circles on Aoi's thighs. 

"Yuu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Aoi raised his head, pressing his lips to Kai's shoulders and slipping his arms around his waist. "I love you too. More than anything."

"More than your guitars?"

Aoi chuckled. "More than GazettE."

Kai grinned, turning his head up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Don't let Taka hear you say that. But...thank you." Aoi didn't notice at first as Kai grabbed one of his hands and pushed it further down his stomach. It wasn't until his fingers brushed the drummer's semi hard cock that he realized what his boyfriend was asking for. He curled his hand around him and stroked gently, loving the way Kai's lips parted as his breath hitched. Watching him just give in and let the pleasure take over was one of the most beautiful sights Aoi had ever seen. 

"Your hands feel so good…" The words fell over trembling lips that were just begging to be kissed and Aoi pulled his hand away much to Kai's disappointment. 

"Yuu-"

"Turn around Yuta." He ordered. "I wanna kiss you."

Kai nodded, carefully turning around to place himself comfortably in Aoi’s lap. Aoi had learned early on in their relationship that, though Kai’s natural personality was domineering, the drummer did like to have control taken from him from someone he trusted. He liked to be ordered around and liked to be spoiled as long as it was with someone he knew would never force him nor treat him that way in public. Aoi would never do that to him and Kai knew that. The day after they’d been dating for a couple months that Kai had admitted that to him, their relationship had changed. Aoi would always take care of him but he would never stop Kai from being his own person either. As far as he was concerned they’d found a perfect balance that worked for them and he was happy with it. 

His boyfriend hesitated, his gaze flicking between Aoi’s lips and eyes like he was waiting for permission, which he was. Aoi didn’t make him wait too long, lifting his head to capture his lips in a sweet kiss that soon turned deeper as his hands slipped beneath the water and up Kai’s back until he could pull him even closer. Their lips met again and again as Kai sat up on his knees, He was getting a bit daring, pushing on Aoi’s shoulders and dominating the kiss. Something had to be done about that. While the drummer was distracted thinking he had the upper hand, Aoi slid his hand up the back of his thigh until he found what he was looking for and none too gently pushed his finger tip into his boyfriend. Kai whimpered, pulling away from his lips to rest his forehead against Aoi’s shoulder. He was pushing his hips down now to try to get him further inside but the guitarist was having none of it. 

"What do you need Yutaka? Can you tell me?" 

Kai panted against his neck, his fingers digging into Aoi's arms. "P-please. Need you." He whined.

Aoi pushed deeper, reaching for that spot that would make the drummer melt in his arms. ""Need me to do what, baby?"

"Yuuuuuuuu. Yuu please, I need you. Fuck me  _ please _ ." 

Just hearing their leader beg like this always left Aoi hot and so hard. It was the greatest ego boost he'd ever experienced. "All you had to do was ask." Aoi lined himself up, taking care to move slowly as he pushed into his boyfriend. The heat radiating from Kai mixed with the fuzziness from the champagne left his head reeling. Their lips met again as Kai set a pace that was curling his toes and before long neither of them had the breath to speak. He'd missed his boyfriend so much and he could tell Kai felt the same way when a few moments later his body tensed, clenching around Aoi so tight he couldn't hold on any longer. 

Aoi chuckled, arms tightening around Kai's waist. "I almost forgot how good you feel. You shouldn't make me go without you for so long. I'm an addict and I need my fix."

Kai giggled, his eyes forming little crescents as he grinned. "I promise I won't make you wait again. Besides, I missed you too. Thank you for taking care of me once again."

"I'll always take care of you. Now, what do you say we take full advantage of our time and quarantine ourselves in the bedroom for the evening?"

The water sloshed a bit over the edge as Kai stood up, already stepping out of the bath. "Quarantine never sounded so good."


End file.
